Seattle to La Push
by Neela98
Summary: OS. Beth fait une rencontre inattendue dans le bus qui la ramène chez elle. Au fil des trajets, une relation amicale s'installe avec ce garçon, Embry. Mais pourquoi ne vient-il plus depuis plus d'un mois ?


**Disclaimer : L'univers de Twilight et le personnage d'Embry appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Les autres personnages de l'histoire sont inventés.**

**Bonjour à tous ! Après avoir longtemps lu des fictions sur Twilight, je me suis enfin lancée. C'est un tout petit One-Shot sur Embry et Beth, un personnage que j'ai inventé. Je n'ai pas de Bêta donc pardonnez-moi si quelques fautes se sont glissées, j'ai évité d'en faire au maximum !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Seattle – La Push

Je m'assis sur mon siège habituel, exténuée après avoir entamé une course infernale pour attraper mon bus à temps. Ce dernier passait exactement six minutes après la sonnerie de fin de cours et le prochain ne passait qu'une heure et demi plus tard. Dire que la ligne Seattle – La Push était peu fréquentée était un euphémisme ! Elle avait néanmoins ses habitués : premièrement, une femme à l'allure snob qui ne prenait le bus que le vendredi soir. Elle devait le prendre depuis Seattle et s'arrêtait deux arrêts après que je sois montée. Je pensais qu'elle travaillait et ne rentrait donc chez elle que le week-end mais je n'allais pas lui parler pour vérifier. La deuxième était une vieille dame toute voûtée et marchant avec une canne qui devait monter à l'arrêt précédant le mien. Elle s'asseyait au plus près du conducteur et passer devant elle ressemblait à de la torture. Imaginez une odeur ancienne qu'on retrouvait dans les greniers associée à un parfum puissant, à l'odeur de rose séchée. Il y avait ensuite un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui sentait le whisky à trois kilomètres et dormait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à destination. J'ignorais s'il avait un radar intégré ou s'il faisait en réalité semblant de dormir. Deux arrêts plus loin, nous n'avions pas encore quitté Port Angeles, un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau hâlée montait, j'étais presque certaine que c'était un Quileute de La Push. Il ne venait que le mardi et le vendredi, je me demandais ce qu'il venait faire si loin de sa ville. Le dernier habitué était un petit d'environ dix ans qui rentrait de l'école et ne restait que dix minutes à peine dans le bus. Parfois, des inconnus venaient briser cette routine installée depuis au moins deux mois que j'utilise ce transport.

Le Port Angeles High School était mon troisième lycée, autrement rebaptisé par mes parents « le lycée de la dernière chance ». Ce surnom plutôt effrayant faisait référence au fait que si j'étais renvoyée encore une fois, j'irais en pension loin de chez moi. Pour l'instant cela se passait plutôt bien, je ne séchais aucun cours et j'avais réussi à avoir onze de moyenne avec un seize en sport qui rattrapait mon niveau catastrophique en anglais. Je n'avais jamais été athlétique mais je gagnais en endurance avec mes marathons deux fois par jour pour attraper mon bus. Je m'étais également faite deux amies et nous formions un trio atypique. Esméralda était la tête brûlée, la première chose qu'elle m'ait dite fût « Tu t'appelles Elizabeth ? Tu t'es prise pour la reine d'Angleterre ou quoi ? », ce à quoi j'avais immédiatement répondu « Tu es mal placée pour me faire une réflexion sur mon prénom. Si tu veux, je t'appellerai Essie et toi, appelle-moi Beth. C'est comme ça que m'appellent mes amis. » Une amitié solide s'était alors formée entre nous, consolidée par l'arrivée de la discrète Sara. Cette fille était d'une intelligence incroyable, avant que l'on ne se connaisse elle restait au fond de la classe mais une fois qu'on perçait sa bulle, cette toute petite chinoise était une vraie boule d'énergie qui respirait la joie de vivre. Nous nous complétions toutes à merveille.

Je travaillais mon espagnol quand le Quileute arriva et s'assit comme d'habitude en face de moi. Nous nous fîmes un signe de tête pour se saluer puis je me replongeais dans mes verbes à conjuguer cependant, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Je fixais mon bloc de post-it posé sur ma feuille en me demandant si j'oserais. Un élan de courage mêlé à la folie, j'écrivis : _Salut :-) Tu fais quoi à Port Angeles ?_ dessus et le collai sur sa pochette, regrettant immédiatement mon geste. Je baissai la tête, rouge de gêne, lorsqu'il me pris le bloc des mains pour écrire quelque chose :

__Je rends visite à ma tante. Elle est vieille et seule._

Un deuxième post-it se colla sur mon cahier.

__Et toi ? Pourquoi tu étudies ici alors que tu habites Forks ?_

__Élève à problème, _répondis-je_, c'est mon 3ème lycée..._

La réponse arriva vite :

__Ouah ! 3ème, impressionnant ! En passant, je m'appelle Embry (Pas de commentaires)._

__Bah je m'appelle Elizabeth alors je vais pas me vanter non plus... * Par pitié, appelle-moi Beth !_

__OK, Beth ! Au fait, pour le 3ème verbe, 'saber' au passé simple c'est 'supe' ;-)_

__Tu es prof ?! :-O On dirait mon amie Sara !_

Il rit et écrivit :

__Non non, j'ai eu un contrôle ce matin là-dessus ;-P_

Nous continuâmes à échanger par de cette manière jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à destination et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, je serais bien restée dans le bus encore un peu. J'avais appris que le mardi et le vendredi il finissait à quatorze heures et profitait donc de ce temps pour voir sa tante Lily, de son vrai prénom Liliane, qui avait perdu son mari l'année dernière et depuis sombrait dans la dépression. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir un neveu aussi attentionné ! Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais revoir ma tante Suzanne qui me critiquait à la moindre occasion. De mon côté, je lui expliquais les raisons de mes renvois successifs : une mauvaise volonté, absence perpétuelle et légère – mais très légère – insolence.

L'attente jusqu'à vendredi fût longue, je pensais souvent à Embry, surtout en cours d'espagnol. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de madame Sanchez quand j'étais la seule à connaître la réponse pour le verbe saber ! Elle m'avait regardée comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète. Quand la sonnerie marqua le début du week-end, je partis encore plus vite de la salle afin de ne pas rater mon bus en lançant un bref au revoir à Essie et Sara. Je ne leur avais pas parlé d'Embry, je voulais que ça reste un secret pour l'instant même si je savais qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à me faire avouer la vérité. J'avais du mal à leur cacher des choses. Je m'étais ennuyée toute la journée, ne trouvant du réconfort qu'à midi en riant aux blagues d'Essie qui faisaient rougir la douce Sara. Elles aimaient se taquiner toutes les deux. Pour ajouter encore plus de malheur à ce jour, il pleuvait. Cela n'aurait pas dû tant m'étonner étant donné que dans cette région il pleut trois cents jours par an. Je n'avais ni capuche ni parapluie. En m'asseyant à ma place, les cheveux trempés, je choisis dans mon iPod une chanson de circonstance : _It's Raining Men_ de The Weather Girls. Je me laissai emporter par la musique et ferma les yeux. Je ne vis mon... ami -?- arriver et quand mes paupières se rouvrirent, il avait un sourire ironique plaqué au visage. Je venais vraiment de bouger ma tête au rythme des _Hallelujah !_ lancés par les chanteuses devant lui ? Je déglutis en rougissant. Il sortit de la poche de son manteau un gigantesque bloc de post-it visiblement tout neuf et je souris en voyant qu'il avait pensé à tout. Je reçu vite un message :

__Hey ! Bonne journée ?_

__Lente. Et toi ?_

__Bof ça va, j'avais basket aujourd'hui donc c'était cool ;-)_

__Ah, basket pas trop mon truc, j'ai un don pour me prendre la balle sur la tête ou les pieds._

Je saisis un autre papier :

__Athlétisme, je préfère !_

__Vraiment ! Désolé mais je ne te voyais pas sportive._

__Je suis pleine de talents cachés :-D_

Il sourit et enchaîna sur un autre sujet.

__Tu écoutes quoi ? :-)_

__The Fray – Never Say Never. Mais si tu fais référence à ma danse c'était _It's Raining Men_._

__Ha ha, il n'y a pas assez de pluie pour toi ?_

C'était facile de communiquer avec lui, la conversation venait naturellement et j'en étais contente. On s'accordait sur le fait qu'on devait continuer de nous parler via post-it, les oreilles indiscrètes ne manquaient pas dans ce bus. De mon côté, j'aimais le fait qu'on ait notre propre moyen de communication, c'était unique et sacré. Au fil des semaines, une routine s'installait. On apportait à présent chacun notre bloc et mes cahiers se retrouvaient bombardés de petits papiers jaunes que je rangeais dans une boîte sous mon lit. Parfois le soir je les relisais et souriais en me rappelant de ces moments. J'attendais nos « rendez-vous » avec impatience du mardi au vendredi et du vendredi au mardi. Les filles avaient fini par être au courant de ce qui me rendait comme, je cite Essie, « le lapin de la pub pour les piles Duracell ». Mis à part la comparaison avec un lapin qui m'avait moyennement plu, je leur avais tout expliqué.

- Tu es amoureuse ! m'avait-elle lancé ensuite.

- N'importe quoi, avais-je alors répliqué, nous sommes juste amis. Explique-moi comment on peut tomber amoureuse d'un gars qu'on ne voit que deux fois par semaine et à qui on ne parle même pas de vive voix.

- Je pense qu'Essie n'a pas tort, exposa Sara, tu n'es peut-être pas amoureuse mais tu as des sentiments pour lui, c'est indéniable.

- C'est juste un garçon comme les autres ! m'étais-je alors exclamée.

- Pff, avoue que tu ne le vois pas comme tu vois mon frère, me dit Essie.

- Ce n'est pas comparable ! lançais-je horrifiée. Jude est un idiot !

Elles se lancèrent un regard entendu que je détestais. Je savais que j'avais raison, je ne l'aimais pas, nous étions juste proches. Nous savions de plus en plus de choses l'un sur l'autre. Il me parlait de ses meilleurs amis – Quil et Jacob – qu'il connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfants et avec qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups. Il vénérait sa mère qui l'avait élevé seule, son père étant complètement inconnu mais disait être satisfait de sa vie. Embry adorait donc le basket-ball et tous les sports en général, il était également mécanicien à ses heures et avec ses amis ils retapaient des voitures durant leurs heures libres. Je l'étonnais avec mes connaissances sur les termes mécaniques, mon père était juste abonné aux magazines Auto et émissions de télévision du même genre. Au bout de quelques années, cela avait fini par me rentrer dans la tête. Il se confia également sur sa peur d'un certain gang de jeunes qu'il soupçonnait d'être dealers et qui le regardaient fixement ces derniers temps. Je lui disais de ne pas s'en faire, il devait se faire confiance, je ne le voyais pas tomber dans la drogue.

Sur moi, Embry savait presque tout, je lui racontais mes journées avec les filles. Lorsqu'il m'avait parlé de son père inconnu, je n'avais pu me taire et je lui avais avoué que mes parents m'avaient en fait adoptée. Cela expliquait tous mes problèmes, je me cherchais beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'annoncent la vérité. Étrangement, après avoir appris la nouvelle, je n'avais pas voulu contacter ma « vraie » famille. Ma mère adoptive m'avait raconté que Clara – ma génitrice – avait seize ans au moment où elle était tombée enceinte de moi et a caché sa grossesse à sa famille et à son petit-ami aussi. Le jour de l'accouchement, elle m'avait abandonnée devant l'hôpital. Elle avait probablement ses raisons, pour moi cela prouvait juste que les liens du cœur sont souvent plus important que les liens du sang. Je me surprenais moi-même de me confier à ce point mais devant lui, j'étais comme un livre ouvert : il lui suffisait de tourner les pages pour découvrir mon histoire.

Ce mardi-là était pour une fois joyeux, mis à part ma longue journée, je m'étais faite félicité par mon professeur d'anglais qui trouvait que j'avais fait des progrès. La preuve que les miracles existaient. Je m'assis donc de bonne humeur dans le car, mon inimitable bloc de papiers jaunes déjà sorti. Je laissais mon regard se perdre dans le paysage. Si on me demandait comme je trouve cet endroit, la première réponse qui me viendrait à l'esprit serait : vert. J'étais tellement hypnotisée par les maisons floues qui défilaient devant mes yeux que je ne me rendit pas compte qu'il n'était pas là. Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard que je revins à la réalité. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout, il était peut-être tombé malade, ou avait eu un empêchement, cela pouvait arriver. Je me mentais à moi-même, la perspective de devoir encore attendre trois jours avant de le revoir me rendait folle. Vraiment. Ces trois jours allaient être insupportables.

J'ai survécu, ce fut long mais Essie et Sara me remontaient le moral. Sans ces deux folles à l'humour ultra déplacé et à leur attitude désinvolte, j'aurais sûrement craqué. Mais elles étaient là et, même si elles ne comprenaient pas que j'en fasse une affaire d'état et que d'après elle cela prouvait leurs dires, elles passaient leurs journées à me distraire et cela marchait. Mais quand je retournais en cours le lundi suivant, j'étais plus dépitée encore. Il n'était pas venu. Et chaque jour j'espérais qu'il serait de retour à sa place habituelle, qu'un post-it m'attendrait mais chaque jour j'étais déçue par la réalité. Peut-être que sa tante Lily était morte et je ne le reverrais donc plus jamais. Les mois passaient et je me rendais compte que j'avais été idiote, je m'étais attachée à quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine et à qui je n'avais jamais parlé autrement que par écrit. J'ai fini par arrêter de me plaindre et retrouver mon entrain habituel pour le plus grand plaisir de mes meilleures amies.

Ce vendredi-là, je m'étais endormie dans le bus au rythme de _U-Turn (Lili)_ de Aaron. Cette musique était juste magnifique et me faisait pleurer à chaque fois que je l'écoutais. Une main chaude – même brûlante – me secoua. J'ouvris les yeux sur un bras brun et musclé. Je relevais la tête pour voir le visage qui accompagnait ce bras et mon cœur s'arrêta. Mes yeux ne purent d'abord pas se décrocher des siens puis quand je pu enfin le détailler, mon cœur eut un second raté. Je connaissais ce visage, c'était celui d'Embry ! Il avait toujours les mêmes traits même s'ils avaient durcis et ses magnifiques cheveux longs étaient à présent coupés très courts. J'étais assez grande pour une fille et il faisait peut-être cinq centimètres de plus que mois avant mais là, il me dépassait de deux têtes au moins. Lui aussi me détaillait quand je me rendis compte que j'allais arriver chez moi. Et là, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, sortant du bus à toute vitesse.

Un nombre incalculable de questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête sur les raisons de sa longue absence, de son retour inatendu et surtout de son changement physique plus qu'étonnant. J'en avais parlé avec Essie qui me conseillait de ne pas trop l'approcher.

- Ça sent le stéroïde là-dessous, avait-elle dit en reniflant comme si elle sentait vraiment quelque chose, provoquant mes rires.

Je ne voulais pas le revoir, je m'étais ridiculisée en m'enfuyant, le rouge me montait en joues rien qu'en y repensant. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais besoin de le revoir. C'était inexplicable, j'étais une fille pleine de contradictions. Le problème fut que, brisant toutes les habitudes établies auparavant, il se montra lundi soir avant même que j'eus le temps de me décider. J'avais décidé de l'ignorer, et j'en avais mal aux yeux à force de les obliger à rester concentrés sur la route alors qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à le regarder. Je sentis un post-it se coller sur mon genou – que j'avais ramené contre moi.

__Salut !_

Salut ? SALUT ?! Il n'était pas venu pendant près d'un mois et demi et était revenu tout d'un coup avec un changement physique radical et lui, il me disait juste « Salut » ? Il se moquait de moi ! Je pris le papier, le froissai avec rage et indignation et le balançai dans mon sac avant de repartir à la triste contemplation du goudron. Embry colla un nouveau post-it sur mon bras cette fois que je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder, j'étais énervée et dans ces moments là j'avais soi-disant un caractère de chien. Je vous avais dit que mes meilleures amies étaient trop gentilles ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire comme si je n'étais pas là tu sais, dit une voix grave, assez en colère.

Pas une voix, sa voix. Je l'avais imaginée beaucoup de fois, souvent aigües et délirantes mais là, ça me donnait des frissons incontrôlables. Je le regardais quelques instants, interloquée, avant de reprendre contenance et retrouver mon indignation :

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu peux pas partir longtemps sans donner signe de vie et revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu te rends compte que j'imaginais même que ta tante était décédée ou pire : qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Mais non, je te retrouve complètement changé ! Alors maintenant, laisse-moi.

Cela m'avait fait un bien fou de lui dire le fond de ma pensée, un libération totale ! En lui jetant un coup d'oeil, je vis qu'il tremblait. Je posais ma main sur son bras en un geste instinctif. Et merde, où étaient passées mes bonnes résolutions ? Embry se calma et je retournai à mon mutisme. Il cassa le silence mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il se taise non plus.

- Écoute, je m'excuse. Vraiment. J'ai pensé à toi souvent mais j'étais obligé de rester chez moi, j'avais attrapé la mononucléose.

- Une super mononucléose alors, vachement résistante ! répliquai-je. Et c'est fou comme la maladie a modifié ton physique !

- Ouais bon c'était peut-être pas une mononucléose, je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant mais je te promet que je te dirai tout bientôt.

- Mais bien sûr je te crois... ricanai-je.

- Crois-moi s'il te plait, me demanda-t-il en me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, je te le jure sur tout ce que tu veux. Sur la vie de ma tante Lily.

- Ah laisse ta tante en dehors de tout ça ! m'exclamai-je. Bon je veux bien faire comme si ces dernières semaines n'avaient jamais existé. Pour l'instant, ajoutai-je.

- Oui, pour l'instant, ah merci, merci, merci ! Bon je pense qu'on a plus besoin de ça maintenant, dit Embry en désignant son bloc de post-it.

Il avait l'air content. Et oui, le temps où nous échangions par papier était révolu et je préférais largement notre situation actuelle. Je lui parlais de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son absence, ce qui signifiait « pas grand chose » et il me parla de ses nouveaux amis dont j'avais oublié les noms.

- Ses nouveaux amis dealeurs, m'avait lancé Essie qui ne mâchait pas ses mots sur Embry et trouvait alarmant que je lui parle encore.

Elle et Sara désapprouvaient mon comportement et m'avaient déconseillé d'aller au cinéma avec lui, comme il me l'avait proposé un soir. Je leur avais dit de se mêler de leurs affaires. Beaucoup de personnes auraient pu se vexer, mais ces filles en avaient vu d'autres et m'avaient juste bien remise à ma place. Pourtant je ne revenais pas sur ma décision, je voulais y aller donc j'irai, point à la ligne.

Et le lendemain soir je me retrouvais à l'attendre devant le petit cinéma de Port Angeles. Oui, attendre et ce depuis une bonne demi-heure. Nous avions raté la séance prévue et nous étions bien partis pour ne pas assister à la deuxième qui commençait dans cinq minutes. Les mains tremblantes de rage, je saisis mon téléphone portable et envoya un message à mes copines.

__Les filles, il est pas venu, vous vous rendez compte ? Je me sens nulle !_

_ _Je savais que ce mec se foutait de toi, c'est pas toi la nulle Bêbeth, c'est lui pour ne pas voir à côté de quoi il passe !_

Vous l'auriez deviné, c'était Essie. Sara était plus douce :

_ _Ma petite chérie, si tu veux viens chez moi, j'ai un pot de _Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough_ près à être dégusté devant _Dirty Dancing 2_. J'appelle Essie pour qu'elle vienne aussi._

Ma soirée n'avait pas été un fiasco total, j'avais passé une bonne soirée avec les filles à dire toutes les répliques de notre film favori puis à pleurer devant la mort de Jack dans _Titanic._

Le lundi soir suivant, dans le bus, Embry – je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire vu qu'il prenait le bus tous les soirs à présent – avait utilisé l'excuse la plus nulle du monde : « je suis venu mais tu étais déjà partie ». Oui vous voyez, ce genre d'excuse que vous ne pouvez pas vérifier. Je soupirais et sorti mon iPod de mon sac, bien décidée à l'ignorer. Je fermais les yeux, _I Follow Rivers_ m'explosait les tympans mais il me fallait bien ça pour me détendre. J'entrouvrais souvent mes paupières pour vérifier que je n'étais pas trop près de mon arrêt et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter un cou d'œil à Embry qui ne cessait de me fixer, ce qui me faisait refermer aussitôt les yeux et adopter – je le sentais – une magnifique teinte rouge tomate aux joues. Après une attente interminable, je sorti en quatrième vitesse du car, les écouteurs toujours sur mes oreilles. J'étais tellement à fond dans ma musique que je faillis me faire écraser par une voiture en traversant le passage piéton. Deux bras me tirèrent en arrière, j'aurais dû être reconnaissante mais quand je vis la personne qui m'avait sauvée, j'explosai :

- Putain Embry, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Tu m'as suivie ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

- Un « merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie » aurait été trop te demander j'imagine, soupira-t-il.

- Merci de m'avoir posé un lapin samedi, grinçai-je. Merci de m'avoir fait attendre trois quarts d'heure comme une conne devant le cinéma. Merci de m'avoir fait espérer pour rien !

Il commença à trembler et se mit à me crier dessus lui aussi.

- Mais je dois faire quoi pour que tu me pardonnes ?! J'avais des obligations ! Tu m'aurais attendue cinq minutes de plus, tu m'aurais vu !

- Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ! rétorquai-je, interloquée.

- J'ai jamais dit ça, arrête...

Il me suppliait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et je passais peut-être pour la reine des nulles mais je ne supportais pas de le voir comme ça. Sans trop réfléchir, je le pris dans mes bras, il me serra fort contre lui et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Je me sentais tellement bien, comment avais-je fait pour ne pas me rendre compte de son odeur irrésistible avant ? Après un temps qui me paru bien trop court, Embry se détacha de moi. Il me regarda longuement et me tendit la main en me disant qu'il allait tout me révéler et que j'allais enfin comprendre. Il espérait que je lui fasse confiance. Je pris sa main sans hésiter et il m'entraîna vers la forêt. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je pourrais le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il me le demandait...

* * *

*** Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre le prénom Elizabeth, c'est juste elle qui n'aime pas son prénom ^^**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises) ;)**

**A bientôt !**

**Neela98**


End file.
